Panic
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: When Vriska targets Tavros for the usual harassment after he's just got off the phone with Gamzee, what'll happen. A one-shot based off the word: panic GamTav fluff and Vriska being a bitch.


"Tavros~!" Vriska's sinister voice called out, a shiver ran up my spine. I had just gotten off the phone with Gamzee and he said he'd be coming over, if I could just hold off until he gets here I'll be fine.

I kept repeating that to myself. I'd be fine. Gamzee will be here any moment.

Vriska pounded on the door to my house, I had locked the door in hope she'd give up and leave but I was mistaken, it only aggrivated her more.

I cowered in the corner of the living room, my prosthetic legs creaking as I huddled into a ball hugging my knees to my chest.

"Gamzee, please hurry up." I whispered. I had covered my ears trying to push out she sounds of Vriska hitting my door. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to break my door down. I could feel the fear creeping into my bones, the fear that only Vriska could put into me. I started to shiver, my eyes swelling up with tears.

I didn't want her to get to me. What would she do this time? Beat me? Harass me? Make me feel low? Anything to satisfy her sadistic side.

"No, please no." I started to rock back and forth, tears fell down my cheeks.

"TAVROS! Open the door!" She yelled kicking viciously at the door.

"I don't want this. I don't deserve this. Why is this happening?"

I heard a loud crack followed by the sound of something crashing to the ground. My eyes widened, I scrambled to get up but my prosthetics made it hard.

Vriska appeared before I could stand up, a sick smile twisting across her face.

"Awe look at the little cripple, do you need help Tavros?" I fliched as she reached out grabbing the front of my shirt and hoisted me up.

"Stop!" I cried out as she pushed me back against the wall, her knee coming up to collide in my rib cage, I lurched forward coughing.

"Oh no, what happened Tavros?" She asked letting me fall to the ground, I winced in pain.

"G-gamzee..." I started to cry again, my chest heaving under my body, my breath came in short puffs of air. I knew I was hyperventilating but I couldn't help it, this always happened every time she got to me.

"Don't start that breathing crap Tavros! We all know it's just your cry for attention SNOREador!" She brought her foot down stomping on my back making me cry out in pain, my vision flashed white before turning back to normal.

"Vriska, stop please." My voice sounded meek. She just laughed throwing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Do you expect me to actually listen to you? That's ridiculous!" She laughed kicking my side making my vision flash again. I clawed at the hard wood floor, my lungs and ribs ached, I coughed again.

Blood splattered across the floor. Not my blood. Vriska's.

Their was a startled cry as Vriska was punched square in the face, her nose bone shattering and blood gushing out down her face.

"Motherfucking spider bitch!" Gamzee yelled as he wiped his knuckles on his pants and rushed to my side. I felt the panic start to leave as he embraced me in his arms and picked me off the ground.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to leave Tavros alone you whore!" Gamzee yelled at glaring Vriska as she cradled her broken nose in her hands. She loved to cause others pain but hated when she received any.

"Leave now!" Gamzee held me with one arm and grabbed Vriska by the hair dragging her out of my house.

"This is no way to treat a lady!" She cried out.

"Your not a motherfuckin lady." Gamzee tch'd throwing her outside.

"You better start running before I really hurt you." He glared at her cracking his neck. She flinched scrambling to get up and leave.

"You'll pay for this!" She yelled walking away.

Gamzee sighed shifting me around so I could wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder while he held me under my butt.

"She broke my door Gam." My voice sounded wheezy now and it hurt to talk.

"I know Tavbro, don't worry about it. I'll all up and fix it for you." He turned his head and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I didn't want to trouble you." I looked down feeling bad for not telling him.

"It makes me worry you know. I know your not weak, only with Vriska do you act like your a little kid that can't defend themselves. I don't get it." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Tavros, I didn't mean it like that." He countered once he saw that my gaze had become clouded and teary.

"I'll always protect you from her, just like before and now, I'll always be here for you." He nuzzled my cheek.

"Gamzee, what if she ends up hurting you like she has me." I glanced down at my legs, a twinge of hurt threading through my chest.

"I won't let her." He smiled reasurringly. I nodded. I always felt guilty after he saved me from Vriska.

"You can stay at my place tonight Tav, how does tbsy sound motherfucker?" He winked and kissed my cheek. I blushed nodding.

"That sounds nice Gamzee, but what about my place?"

"I'll have Dave's brother, Dirk, come take a look at it, don't worry about it." He answered walking out of my house over the broken door with me still in his arms.

"Now what will it be tonight? Dirty cop or maid service?" Gamzee asked.


End file.
